


Rewrite the Stars

by chaotic_immortal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Daminette, F/M, MariBat, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_immortal/pseuds/chaotic_immortal
Summary: A short one shot based off of "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman.“I can’t. I’m sorry. Thank you. For everything. Maybe we’ll see each other again one day, Damian,” she whispered before throwing her yo-yo and taking off, swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Rewrite the Stars

“Ladybug,” he said softly as he came up behind the figure on the rooftop.

“Hey Robin,” she turned, a soft smile forming, before quickly turning trying to wipe the tears from her eyes without him noticing. Taking a deep breath as she looked out over the city. She pointedly kept her eyes on the horizon as Robin came to stand next to her, gently taking her hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m leaving Gotham. I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you. I tried. I’m sorry,” she said softly, closing her eyes. Robin’s brow furrowed.

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for, Angel.”

“Don’t. I’ve been selfish. I’m sorry.”

“You have not done one selfish thing since I have known you.”

“EVERYTHING I’VE DONE SINCE I’VE MET YOU HAS BEEN SELFISH! Every moment I’ve spent since I’ve come here has been selfish. I’ve taken up more of your time than I had the right too.”

“Do not say that. That is not true,” Robin defended, stopping himself from wiping the tears off her face.

“It is. It is true. The odds of us even becoming friends in the first place seem so unlikely yet it happened,” she laughed as her voice broke. “I mean you’re the prince of assassins, son of a billionaire. I’m just a baker’s daughter, who sews for a hobby. We travel in different circles. I wish it was easy, but I guess it was hopeless. Wishful thinking. I shouldn’t have left Paris. Just because Hawkmoth stopped for a couple years I thought it would be fine. I’ve been selfish coming here. It was all an escape. I- I need to go,” she stepped away towards the edge of the roof, pulling her hand out of his and gripping her yo-yo. Keeping her back to him the whole time, not trusting herself to look at him. “I have to go. I’m sorry. I should have never let it go this far.”

“No! Let me help you. All I want is to help you.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Thank you. For everything. Maybe we’ll see each other again one day, Damian,” she whispered before throwing her yo-yo and taking off, swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper.

“Marinette!” Damian yelled as she took off, watching her leave for a minute before scrambling to try and follow her over the rooftops. Losing her as he went. 

Her apartment. There. She had to be going back. He could still catch her. Damian changed directions and made his way as fast as he could landing on her balcony, stumbling as he landed in his rush. The lights. They were still on. He wasn’t too late.

“Marinette!” he called opening her window and entering her apartment. “Marinette, please.”

Damian felt his heart sink as he found the apartment empty save for a note. _No, no, no, no_ , he thought, sinking to the ground as he picked up the note. 

_You think it's easy_   
_You think I don't wanna run to you_   
_But there are mountains_   
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_   
_I know you're wondering why because we're able to be_   
_Just you and me within these walls_   
_But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see_   
_That it was hopeless after all_

_Everything keeps us apart_   
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_   
_It's not up to you_   
_It's not up to me_

_You know I want you_   
_It's not a secret I try to hide_   
_But I can't have you_   
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

_I’m sorry, Damian._   
_I need to take care of what I left unfinished. Maybe I’ll be back some day. I was being selfish, keeping you close to me without letting you know how I felt. I’m sorry. Thank you for your friendship. I love you. I have from the beginning._

_I love you._

_~Marinette_

Damian sat in the empty apartment, tears spilling as he read and reread her note, holding it to his chest.

“I love you too.”


End file.
